


Monster Under The Bed

by DashFlintceschi



Series: Mythological Creatures Alphabet Challenge [9]
Category: Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Dan being domestic, Josh hides under people's beds, Josh is an Incubus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some monsters just aren't cut out for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Under The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I is for Incubus. I struggled with this for a while, because I'm shit at writing sex, then I thought of this, and the idea made me laugh.

When Dan decides to hoover his and Tom’s bedroom, the last thing he expects to find, is an emaciated guy, curled up sleeping under their bed. He’s about to freak the fuck out, but hesitates when he realises that the guy has huge, leathery black wings tucked against his back. He then freaks out even more.

The guy wakes up at Dan’s shouting, and slides out from under the bed with surprising grace, just as Tom and their flatmates burst into the room. The guy tries to calm them down by explaining that his name’s Josh, and he’s an Incubus. It’s not until after he’s said it, that he realises what they’ll think, as Dan and Tom’s looks of realisation quickly turn to horror and disgust.

“No, no, it’s not what you’re thinking, I swear!” He insists, and Oliver, Tom’s brother, eyes Josh thoughtfully.

“I think he’s telling the truth. Look at him, he’s skin and bone. He wouldn’t look like that if he were… Violating on a regular basis,” he points out, and Josh nods happily.

“Exactly! I’ve never violated either of you, or anyone at all, really,” he adds, and Dan sighs.

“Right. I don’t know about anyone else, but I need tea, or maybe something stronger. Come downstairs and explain what the fuck is going on,” he decides, heading downstairs without waiting for a reply.

Once they’re settled around the kitchen table, Josh eyeing the mug of tea in front of him curiously, Dan takes a long drink from his own mug, then stares at Josh, partly curious, partly suspicious.

“Right, explain,” he grunts, and Josh sighs. He takes an experimental sip of his tea, makes a small noise of approval, and takes a bigger drink, then clears his throat.

“As you know, my kind feed from sexual energy. The misconception is that we have to be involved in the act to feed. Truth is, most just get a sick thrill from seducing and violating. I never have, though. I used to go from place to place, hiding in the shadows when I found a couple I could feed from. Problem is, most people get sick from an Incubus or Succubus feeding from them, so I could never stay long. Then I found you two. At first, hiding in the shadows near you kept me better fed than I’ve ever been, and you never seemed to get sick from it, so I stuck around. But then, as you well know, a few months ago, you stopped… Indulging yourselves. So I started to starve. I was planning on moving on tonight, once the coast was clear.”

When he’s done, they’re quiet for a few minutes, processing what they’ve heard. Finally, Tom speaks up.

“You’ve been going hungry because, for the last few months, we haven’t seemed to be able to stop fighting. Neither of us can explain it, we just… Seem to be constantly angry at each other, for everything and nothing,” they’re all surprised at the look of anguish on Josh’s face.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers, and Dan’s eyes narrow.

“It was your fault?” He snaps, and Josh hangs his head as he nods.

“It’s not always a physical illness, sometimes people become mentally ill from an Incubus feeding. I kept a close eye on you, though, and I never saw any signs, so I thought you were alright,” he whimpers, and Tom sighs.

“You only ever watched us when we were in our bedroom?” When Josh nods, Tom shares a look of understanding with Dan. “For some reason, that was the only place neither of us started an argument,” he finishes, and Josh peeks at them through his hair with mournful eyes.

“I’m so sorry, I never meant for it to happen,” he tells them earnestly, and he looks so heartbroken, they don’t doubt that he’s telling the truth.

They easily accept his apology and forgive him, and Oliver pipes up.

“Do you know what would happen if you fed from a couple for a short amount of time, moved on for a while, then went back to that couple?” He asks, and Josh stares at him in bewilderment for a moment, then shakes his head.

“I’ve never went back to a couple I’ve already fed from, why?” He asks, and Oliver smiles.

“Well, there’s five couples living in this flat, I figure, if you move between us at regular intervals, you’d be able to feed without any of us getting sick,” he suggests, and Josh considers it.

“It could work, but there’s also a chance that you could still get sick,” he replies, and Max hums in thought.

“We could do it on a trial, do two or three rounds, and if none of us get sick, declare it a success and keep doing it,” he suggests, and Josh nods.

“As long as all of you agree to it, I don’t see the harm in trying,” he agrees, and they all nod.

They spend the next half hour setting up a rota, putting Tom and Dan last to give them time to recover from the issues Josh inadvertently caused. They decide that Josh will feed from each couple for a month at a time, since he figures that shouldn’t be long enough to cause any illness. Oliver and Max volunteer to go first, then Jordan and Nicholls, then Matt and Chris, then Vegan and Lee, then finally back to Dan and Tom.

The first round of the rota goes without a hitch, other than them being slightly uncomfortable knowing Josh is listening. He insisted on being somewhere he couldn’t see them, to give them some modicum of privacy. In the end, they all agreed to Josh curling up under their beds, that way he’s close enough to feed, without being able to see them. Within the first week of each couple’s month, they get used to Josh being there, and though Josh doesn’t mention it, he feels much more satisfied after that first week, the nervous energy he consumes along with the sexual energy making him feel slightly sick. By the time he gets back to Dan and Tom, the hostility between them has long since cleared, and they’re practically back in the honeymoon stage of their relationship. 

The fifteen months that make up the trial period pass quickly, and when his third month of feeding from Dan and Tom ends, he makes absolutely sure that none of them have felt any ill effects he might have missed. They all assure him that they feel great, and easily agree to make the arrangement permanent. 

None of them ever feel any ill effects from the arrangement, and actually end up aging slower and living longer, as Josh feeding from them for so long causes his supernatural longevity to soak into them slightly. Josh never stops anxiously checking, though. He really wasn’t cut out to be an Incubus.


End file.
